A Portal to a New World
by 100Cat
Summary: The cast from Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity are stuck in Aperture, and need to help each other to get out. However, GLaDOS made special tests for them with the help of an object... A little romance. And spoilers for II and BFDIA I guess
1. Chapter 1

**The Portal to A new World**

MePhone4 was sitting on the ground, very bored. He stared at all of his contestants, who were all playing together. He sighed, they looked like they were having fun. He sent Toilet to get some more 'wires', so he was alone. He had no idea what challeng to do next. He got up and moved closer to the group, and sat down five feet away from them.

" Hey Knife, how about _you_ play truth or dare with them." Trophy said, grinning at Knife. Knife didn't want to play, but he had to. He promised to do everything Trophy said. "Fine." Knife said, sitting down in the 'truth or dare circle' with Paintbrush, Cheese, Salt, Pepper, and OJ.

"I want to go first!" Shouted Salt. She looked at everyone, and stopped at OJ. She grinned at him and said, "OJ, truth or dare?" OJ looked nervous, and looked at everyone. "Truth." he said, hoping that Salt wasn't too crazy. "OJ, do you like me?" she said innocently. "Ooohh" everyone else said. OJ looked around for a distraction. He did, in fact, like Salt.

MePhone4 smiled. This was good. But, OJ pointed to something and said, "Whats that?" They all looked at what he was pointing to.

There was a blue portal in the ground. Everyone gathered over. Where did it come from and where would it lead? Trophy looked at Knife and said, "Knife, you should see where it leads first." Knife sighed and put his hand in the portal. It was cold, and Trophy pushed Knife in.

Knife woke up and looked around. The walls were grey and made of metal. He weakly got up and saw everyone else was still unconscious. But, wait, was he seeing things straight? He saw a fire with arms and legs, and other objects he didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: Where are we?**

Firey woke up, his head still felt a bit woozy. He noticed objects he never met were there, including a clearly consious Knife. It took him a while to notice that Leafy, Flower, Tear Drop, Dora and David were not present. "Leafy? Where are you?" Firey said weakly. The knife looked at Firey, and said, "Who are you? Did you do this?" Knife guestured to his unconsious friends.

"No, me and my friends were sucked into this portal then poof! We came here!" Firey explained. Knife said that thats what happened to him as well. Knife looked at his group and said, "Where's OJ, Salt, Pepper, and Soap?" Firey started to shake the others up, and Knife did the same. Once everyone was awake, a some what robotic female voice said, "Welcome, test subjects. This is the Apeture Science lab, and I made some test for you. Here, you all can get portal guns." As the voice said, they all recived an odd looking white gun. Test Tube looked especially exited. She shot the gun at the wall, and a blue portal appered.

Everyone gasped. Test Tube shot the opposite wall and an orange portal appered. She stepped into the blue portal, and came out the orange one. "WOW" every one exclaimed. "Good, now that you know how to use it, let me itroduce myself. I'm GLaDOS, the one who will give you your tests. Now, if you could please go through that door..." They all shot their guns and were falling endlessly and hitting the floor.

GLaDOS sighed. "Your goal: don't die, this is for science." Test Tube perked up at the word 'science'. This was her element, she already moved ahead to the door. Everyone else followed and gasped at the wide area, filled with buttons, cubes, lasers, and to top it all off, the door was currenty unreachable. _This,_ Firey thought, _might take a while._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Chapters will be longer and will have many character changes, that means that I will swich to different characters point of view. I will do this _ to show that its a different pov. Thanks for reading!**

Test Tube sat down and gazed at the chamber. She ocasonally would shoot portals here and there, but got no where. After what felt like thirty minutes, Test Tube shot portals and moved cubes at an amazing pace. Everyone tried to follow her, but in the end Test Tube had to shout the answers to them. "Wow, she's really smart. Who is she?" asked Gelatin. "That's Test Tube." answered Knife.

"Wow, looks like we have _one _smart person. Looks like objects _are_ smarter than humans." GLaDOS said, her voice still gave them the shivers. "However, thanks to my _special _ friend, you will all split up shortly." Everyone looked at the next room. Sure enough, there was different passage ways.

"I think we should go left!" said Yin. "No! We should go to the right!" shouted Yang. They argured and ended up going down the middle path way. Test Tube looked at all three rooms and went down the one on the right, followed by Gelatin, Fries, and the Cherries. "I'm following her, she knows what shes doing." said Gelatin. His complement pleased Test Tube.

Apple grabbed Marshmellow's hand and said "You can come with me, Marshmellow! Lets go down the left!" they ran off, with Paintbrush, Lightbulb, Yellow Face and the Freesmart following. Everyone else took the middle path.

Snowball sighed as he walked down the dark hall way. No one knew where to go or what to do. All they could do at this point was walk in the dark, and try to find the others. He stayed with his group, Pen, Eraser, and Blocky. "Watch it, Spongy! You might get me wet!" Firey complained. Conversations were short and akward. The most akwared ones were between Bomby and Bomb. Paper chattered on and on about 'OJ'. Snowball had no clue who that was, but it was safe to guess that that was his friend.

Once they got out of that long tunnel, they all gaped at the wide expanse of platforms and buttons. "Lets get this over with." said Snowball, stepping out of the dark. Everyone else followed him and did their own thing. Snowball saw an odd hole in the ground and was startled by a red light that shined on him. "There you are" a voice chimed. Snowball only had a second to see a white robot with one red eye. It opened up these things on the side and began shooting, forcing Snowball to fall in the hole.

He woke up, not knowing where he was. He looked around and remembered falling. He shook himself and stood up. He must have been out for a while. "Well, this is just great! There's no way out!" He was telling the truth, he saw no exite. He sighed and looked about.

Sitting in a corner was a grey metal box with a circle in the middle. A picture of a pink heart was in the middle of the circle. He walked over and picked it up. "So, I see you found the wheighted Companion Cube. It can not move or talk, so it will never threaten to stab you with a knife. If it does talk however, disregard everything it says and disspose it imediatly." GLaDOS told him. Snowball looked at the Companion Cube and said, "So, looks like it's just you and me."

**Man i'm tired, I would like to credit my friend Viktoria (not saying her last name) for helping me a bit. You can help me too by giving me cool new words, phrases and inforation! Don't forget to tell your friends about this, I want to share BFDI/II fan fictions with the world! **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long... I didn't do any character jumping last time but this one will have it, you just see! PS please comment, I need your help :)**

**-**"Come on, stop being so stubborn you to! It's _safe, _ok?" OJ shouted impaitently at Salt and Pepper. OJ barely made the jump, and now they're afraid to shoot a portal to get over the deadly pool.

"There's no way I'm going over there! It's too far! plus, I'll get sick form the movement!" Salt shouted out. Pepper agreed and stood their ground. OJ sighed and rolled his eyes. It's been about ten minutes and they _still_ won't jump. "It's ok," GLaDOS said in a soft but still menacing voice, "it's only a pool of deadly poison. Just jump." Salt and Pepper still didn't move.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to shoot a portal, now!" OJ was getting annoyed with the two. After ten seconds of silence, OJ sighed and shouted, "You asked for it!" He lifted his gun and pointed it at the wall.

"Oh, and what are y-" Pepper didn't get the chance to finish her sentance because at that moment, OJ shot a portal in the wall and under Salt and Pepper. They fell through the blue portal and out the orange.

"That was scary! I know I did it before, but it always gets me!" Salt shivered and got up. Pepper dusted herself off and stood. "Come on you two, we have to find the others." OJ, Salt and Pepper continued at a slow pace, due to Salts fear of portals.

Yet, they somehow got past five levels with no injuries. It was nothing special, just simple 'go here, go there and get the cube' type levels. "You are going at such a slow pace, the others have already made it to test chamber ten, but atleast you got further than that one inanimate object." GLaDOS jeered at them.

Test Tube's calculations were always precise, and she loved this place. The down side was that they had to survive her long lectures. "Lets see... The angle of this platrorm is exactly-" "Test Tube, just stop! We get it, the angle is important, but is it really _that_ important?" Cherry said, clearly annoyed. Test Tube sighed and did the math in her head.

"Not nice Cherry, she was just telling us about the angle... for the fith time this chamber." Fries said. They kept going, at a swift pace. Test Tube decied to stop talking about all the sciencey things, and Gelatin thought that it felt wierd without Test Tube talking on and on.

As they were sneaking past a line of Turrets, Fries heard something. It sounded like someone was screaming out for help. The others must have heard too, because they looked around. "What was that?" asked Fries. Test Tube and Cherry looked more worried than the other two.

"I think I know who that was... I hope she's ok, she must be near." Test Tube whispered. As they moved, their anxiety grew. "Ah, there's my favorite subject. Well, I just wanted to warn you not to go though that door." GLaDOS suprised them and they looked around. "Oh, she must mean this door. What's in it?" And when they opened it, they all froze.

**-OOH a cliff hanger. What do you think they saw? Also, please comment. I really need your help to make this great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And believe me I am still alive.**

The first thing they noticed about the room was that it smelt good. This fact alone caused Test Tube and Cherry to be more worried. The next thing was the posters on the wall. They seemed to be blue prints of something called 'personality spheres, or cores'. They were circlular and had different colored eyes. Some could even have two different colors of eyes. the third thing was all the tools, they looked like things a doctor would use during surgery.

"What is this room for?" Gelatin wondered out loud. The others began to wonder as well, and Test Tube stepped in. She carefully tested the ground before sayihg that the room was safe. The others stepped in and looked at the room. The strange tools, the slab of stone in the middle, most likely used to hold the person down, and the incinerator. It was all too strange.

They stepped out of the room and agreed always to listen to GlaDOS's instructions. She wasn't mad, however. She was glad they stepped in there.

"Match! Portals are serious business!" Pencil shouted at Match, who had decided to put a portal dierectly above and below Bubble, who was falling at a very slow pace. "Falling is for losers, like you!" Shouted Yang, followed by Yins "That isn't true!". _We have to be the most chaotic group, _thought Paintbrush, who wasn't very pleased at this situation. "Come on guys, lets get moving!" Lightbulb ran ahead of the others, shooting portals here and there, until she needed the others to help her get a cube on the other side of the glass wall. Book was the first to get there and handed the cube to Lightbulb. They had to wait for the others for a long time, for they were constantly delaide because apperently Bubble falling through the endless portal was the funniest thing in the world to Match and Ruby.

Firey was still concerened about Leafy, and hoped she was Ok. " Why are you so concerened about Leafy? She stole Dream Island from you!" Golf Ball often added when he mentioned being worried about Leafy. "She was my friend, and it's my fault that she turned against us." Knife still had no clue about why no one but Firey liked Leafy. They said things about her stealing 'Dream Island', whatever _that_ was. "Alright guys, to get across we need to use momentum to gain speed then launch ourselves over the pool of toxic." Puff Ball said in her musical voice. Everyone lined up and shot themselves one by one to the next platform.

When Firey tried, he didn't do it long enough. He was headed straight for the toxic pool! _This is it,_ thought Firey. However, he hit a hard, metal surface. He got up and saw that he had landed on a platform that came seemingly out of nowhere. "Seems that someone still values your life," GLaDOS's comment suprised everyone. "oh, and it's not me. I couldn't care less if you fell in." Her voice left them and Firey noticed that he could shoot a portal on the platform to retry getting past. He learned his lesson, and did it right the next time.

**Ah, that's nice. Feels good to do make more chapters. Please comment about who's PoV you want to see next! I focus mostly on character interactions and reactions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I take so long to update. I have school and a ukelele!**

Coiny ran left and right in panic. He had just lost sight of Woody, and no one else noticed. He finally found him crouched in a corner. A turret lay still and quiet on it's side. Woody sounded like he was sobbing softly. Coiny tapped his shoulder and he flinched.

"What's wrong?" Coiny asked carefully. He knew that a Turret would not simply lay itself on it's side.

He pointed behind him. Coiny turned around. No one was there. "What's over there?"

"I heard a voice. I didn't recognize it." Woody breathed. Coiny sighed.

"You do know that there are new guys here, right? They seem trust worthy enough." Coiny sighed and dragged Woody to the main area where the others would be waiting. "Sorry I'm late... Woody was having issues." Everyone accepted his apology graciously as they waited for him to catch up.

One thing, however, troubled Coiny. Woody was afraid of everything, but he had gotten used to his group. Not only that, but he was in a different area than everyone else. Who _did_ he hear?

Test Tube was trying everything she could to lighten the mood. She would ask them easy math questions like, 'What's ten times fifty-three?' and 'Now divide that by ten'. It didn't work well, however. Maybe the questions were too easy? She sighed, and she gained respect for Light Bulb. Being a leader was hard.

"Listen, I know that you're the smartest here but please, stop giving us math homework!" Fries complained. No one could stand Test Tube. They avoided Turret fire, shot portals and ran. But still, something was odd. Was this all there was? What was their goal?

After a while, Gelatin decided it was time for a break. Everyone sighed with relief, and Test Tube spoke first. " What do you think our goal is?" She asked them. They thought for a moment or two, then:

"To escape, right?"

"Yeah, but do we know where the exit is?"

No one knew. They sat there, thinking. No one spoke, just thought. Test Tube used this as a diversion, she began to study the personality core paper she took from the odd room.

Salt, Pepper and OJ looked about. Most of the tests included acid lakes and lasers. When did they get out of this mad scientist lab? However, OJ had other things to think about. Why and how did he end up with _Salt_? It's like fate was toying with him, and happened to want to have a bit too much fun. As he looked about, he finally saw a place to go. "Come on, girls. This way."

"Wow OJ you're _so _smart!" Salt said, making Pepper upset. OJ didn't like Salt's flirting, ether. Still, he at least had a portal gun to protect himself with.

**What did you think? Give me a character who's PoV you wanna see! (note that you'll have to wait to see a few) **


End file.
